las aventuras de Harry
by marmaxtin
Summary: Harry no es como todos esperaban, no era tan ignorante como pensaban y no era tan ingenuo como algunos desearían, era hora de revelar sus secretos, obvio si no lo matan primero.
1. Chapter 1

**Las****aventuras****de****Harry.**

**Este es mi segundo fic de Harry Potter, es la clásica historia de la lectura de los 7 libros de Harry Potter, además de sus aventuras en cualquier serie, anime, película o libro, que haya visto o leído.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

**Hgdfhdhjbfdkjdabhbhbhdsbdsfdfsbhdfdfsabhdfsffsabdfkbdfkkbdfbsafdfsmdfskbmdfkfds.**

**Ch: llegadas inesperadas.**

Harry estaba sentado bajo el árbol cerca del lago negro mirando al horizonte mientras tenía un momento de relajación.

Harry era un chico de 14 años, algo bajo para su edad, pero con estructura atlética, con gafas, cabello negro azabache, ojos verde esmeralda y una cicatriz en forma de relámpago en la frente.

Harry estaba repasando los acontecimientos que han sucedido en la últimas 2 semanas, después de su introducción al torneo de los tres magos, ahora de cuatro: la traición de sus 2 "mejores amigos", Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, el odio de todo el colegio y de los otros, y extraños sueños que apenas lo dejaban dormir.

Pero todo tenía su lado bueno: ya no tenía a esos pesados siguiéndolo en cada momento, ya no tenía restricciones de usar su poder y pronto podría hacer lo que hizo por años, viajar.

De repente la luz del sol fue tapada por dos sombras humanas, sus verdaderos mejores amigos, Neville Longbotton y Susan Bones, quienes pasaron tiempo con el y aprendieron las cosas que sabían Ron y Hermione, y otras cosas que ni ellos sabían.

-hola Harry-saludo Neville, atrás quedo el chico pelinegro inseguro y gordito, ahora era un chico fornido, seguro y confiado, excepto cuando se trataba de hablar sobre cierta Hufflepuff que le gustaba de su mismo curso.

-Hola Neville, ¿te encuentras bien?-le pregunto Harry y recibió un asentimiento de cabeza de su amigo, entonces Harry se volvió hacia Susan-y tu Susan, ¿te encuentras bien?-

-claro que sí Harry, gracias por preguntar-respondió Susan, pelirroja muy bien desarrollada , muy hermosa y con una actitud amable y cariñosa, era de su mismo curso pero era una Hufflepuff.

-¿qué necesitan de mi, amigos?-pregunto Harry a sus amigos.

-Dumbledore quiere que todos los colegios se reúnan en el Gran salón, ya que tiene un anuncio que dar-dijo Neville a la persona que le ayudo a superar su inseguridad y timidez.

Harry había sospechado que Dumbledore no era tan amable como hacia ver, por lo que frunció el ceño preguntándose que quería decir el viejo director.

-bueno entonces vamos, no los hagamos esperar por nuestra presencia-dijo Harry en broma mientras se levantaba con sus amigos, riéndose y liderando el camino al castillo.

**Bjfdhbjdfdkfkfdddkfddfdsfdsfbdafbdsfadfsbndnasfdfsskdksdbbksasbdadbsbdbdkssdkb.**

**Dentro de Hogwarts.**

Dumbledore estaba esperando que todos entraran al Gran salón y se sentaran con sus respectivas casas o, en el caso de los colegios extranjeros, en la mesa a su elección.

También mantuvo su mirada en Harry, se suponía que estaría nervioso por la primera prueba o destrozado por la perdida de sus mejores amigos, en cambio estaba mirando a un joven confiado, flanqueado por 2 de los herederos de las pocas familias que no besaban el suelo en el que caminaba.

Pero eso no era importante en este momento, tenía que dar el anuncio.

-alumnos y maestros de Hogwarts, y visitantes, les voy a decir algo extraordinario, me ha llegado una carta del futuro-se escucharon varios jadeos de sorpresa e incredulidad, pero Dumbledore simplemente prosiguió-si no les molesta, voy a leérsela-dijo sacando un pedazo de pergamino de su túnica.

**Querido director Dumbledore, alumnos y profesores:**

**Lees van a llegar muchos libros que van a tener que leer para aprender de sus errores, salvar vidas y entender la vida de un cierto estudiante, Harry Potter, estos libros relataran su vida en Hogwarts y unas cosas que se ha guardado para si mismo, por cierto Harry, todos vendrán.**

**Adiós y disfruten de la lectura.**

Todos estaban mirando a Harry, mientras este estaba pensando en las personas que vendrían y no pudo evitar tener un estremecimiento de solo pensar en lo que harían con el, tenía mucho miedo.

Pero tendría que aparentar por el momento.

-bueno, no se ustedes, pero yo quiero saber sobre mi futuro-dijo mientras que por dentro casi se hacia en sus pantalones.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, sería interesante saber sobre el futuro.

De repente hubo un flash de luz y cuando se apago estaban mirando varios grupos de gente y unos grupos de animales (algunas películas de Disney, Winx Club (si se que es muy afeminado, pero no se, es interesante), Zatch Bell, Crepúsculo, 2 de Power Rangers (wild force y dino trueno) sin sus trajes, son como niños, High School Musical, ritmo perfecto, x-men, Hulk, ultimate Spiderman, Amazing Spiderman, mi novio es un zombie, detective Conan, Iron Man, capitan america, los vengadores la película, dragon ball, z y Gt, Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh Gx y digimon) y al frente de cada grupo se encontraba la peor pesadilla de los hombres, mujeres enojadas, quienes estaban mirando a un Harry muy asustado.

-hola querido-el tono exageradamente alegre que usaron para decirle hola, hizo que Harry tuviera la repentina urgencia de salir del país, de preferencia al otro lado del mundo.

-ho…ho…hola chicas ¿co…como es…están?-pregunto nerviosamente Harry a las mujeres, pero cuando las vio dar un paso hacia el, su sentido de preservación se activo y salió corriendo del comedor como si el diablo lo estuviera siguiendo, pero eso sería quedarse corto.

-¡HARRYYYYYYY!-gritaron mientras corrían tras el chico pelinegro, mientras eran seguidas de los recien aparecidos y por los demás colegios que querían saber de que se trataba todo esto.

**Kkdfkhbfdbhdfhadkkkdhkbdfhbadfkbdkfakbhfdskabhdfshfsahbfasdhbfasdjbfs.**

**Se que es corto pero es solo un prologo.**

**Este es un fic que me ha rondado por la cabeza por muchos meses.**

**Así que me decidí, finalmente, a escribirlo.**

**No se si les gustara, pero después de leer sus aventuras en esos mundos, leerán los de Hogwarts.**

**En serio espero que les guste y comenten por favor.**

**Chao.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Las****aventuras****de****Harry**

**Hola de nuevo, se que es un poco pronto para actualizar, pero estoy muy emocionado como para esperar.**

**Por lo que empezaremos con la versión Disney, comiencen las películas.**

**Jdgsajgdjgbdjgbdsjdsjdfjsjbgvjgdsfjgjgvbdsdjasjgvjgbadfjgvbdfvjdsbvgjbvgdadfsdsfasdf.**

**Ch: inicien la lectura, el hombre criado por gorilas.**

**En el gran comedor.**

Harry se encontraba ahora sentado y siendo envuelto en vendas por Jane y Jazmín, mientras que aún le dolía todo el cuerpo después de el gran enfrentamiento que tuvo con todas las chicas a la vez, el lo estaba tomando como un castigo por no decirles la verdad desde un principio.

-auch-se quejó de nuevo Harry cuando las dos mujeres a sus lados apretaron demasiado fuerte las vendas, otras vez-chicas, se que fue mi culpa, y lo admito, pero ¿no podrían ser un poco más suaves, por favor?-pregunto con un tono adolorido.

-Oh lo siento querido-dijo Jane en un tono muy, muy dulce-¿Qué tal así?-entonces apretó las vendas más fuerte que antes, sacándole un grito de dolor al pelinegro, provocando que todo el gran comedor se estremeciera por el tormento que estaba pasando el niño de ojos verdes-listo, terminamos-dijo sacando un suspiro de alivio de la boca de Harry.

-¡gracias dios!-grito elevando los brazos hacia el cielo-ahora que paro la tortura, digo la curación-dijo mirando un poco mal a las chicas que lo "curaron", quienes solo sonrieron inocentemente-podemos seguir adelante con la lectura-

Asintiendo, todos se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, entonces una luz apareció en la mesa de los profesores y varios libros salieron de ella.

El profesor Dumbledore simplemente tomo el primero y habló.

-empezaremos leyendo este, y si no hay molestia yo leeré primero-como nadie reclamó les indicó que se pusieran cómodos y leyó la portada-el primer libro se llama **Tarzán**-entonces de repente el gran comedor despareció y se encontraron sentados en un valle rodeados de árboles.

-¿qué es este lugar?-preguntó un alumno de séptimo, antes de volverse, junto a todos los presentes a Neville, quien acababa de hacer una pregunta.

-¿qué te pasa Harry?-preguntó mirando a su amigo quien estaba siendo envuelto en una luz y cuando se apago, casi todos tenían que recoger sus mandíbulas del piso.

Ya que al frente de ellos ya no se encontraba un chico flaco pelinegro vestido con túnicas, sino que se encontraba un hombre de cabello castaño largo hasta los hombros, alto y muy musculoso, y solo vestía un taparrabo.

-¡Tarzán!-grito Jane lanzándose sobre el hombre, quien la sostuvo por la cintura antes de besarla en los labios, con más ternura de la que demostraba a simple vista.

Cuando se separaron, un gorila hembra se acerco al hombre y lo abrazo fuertemente en sus suaves patas mientras el hombre también la abrazaba con ternura.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-preguntó Neville a nadie en particular antes de volverse al hombre-y ¿quién eres tú?-

-Oh vamos Neville-dijo en un tono de voz grave y burlón, Neville se preguntó como sabía su nombre-no me digas que no recuerdas a tu mejor amigo-terminó con una sonrisa.

Neville, al igual que todos los demás, estaba congelado, no podía ser verdad, pero simplemente acababa de admitirlo, ese era…

-¿Harry?-preguntó incrédulo, antes de que el hombre asintiera y saltara, para comenzar a columpiarse en las lianas-pero ¿Cómo?-

-es una larga historia que se explicara en los libros-dijo aterrizando al lado del chico, entonces todos se voltearon al profesor Dumbledore, quien parpadeo antes de carraspear y volver su vista al libro en sus manos.

-Ok, comencemos-entonces todos se encontraron flotando en el aire, mientras veían un barco en llamas, pero los gorilas y Tarzán habían desaparecido-ahora ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó antes de escuchar una canción salida de ninguna parte, mientras una mujer y un bebe bajaban en un bote, para poco después un hombre se tirara al mar para subirse al bote.

**Dos mundos (pausar en el minuto 2:56)**

watch?v=qVikZrziick

**Pon tu fe en lo que tú más creas****  
><strong>**Un ser, dos mundos son****  
><strong>**Te guiará tu corazón****  
><strong>**Y decidirá por ti******

**Un paraíso sin tocar****  
><strong>**En este mundo de amor****  
><strong>**Se vive bien, se vive en paz******

**Suaves huellas dejas en la arena****  
><strong>**Un ser, dos mundos son****  
><strong>**Te guiará tu corazón****  
><strong>**Y decidirá por ti******

**La jungla cubrirá tu ser****  
><strong>**Sólo amor podría entrar****  
><strong>**Se vive bien, se vive en paz******

**Ponte alerta, saca el valor****  
><strong>**Da fuerza a quien necesita****  
><strong>**Construye hoy tu protección****  
><strong>**Las cosas hoy cambian****  
><strong>**Peligro vas a encontrar******

**El llanto no podrá curar****  
><strong>**La herida de tu corazón****  
><strong>**No todo está perdido aún******

**Oye, alguien te está llamando****  
><strong>**Un ser, dos mundos son****  
><strong>**Te guiará tu corazón****  
><strong>**Y decidirá por ti**

Volvieron a aparecer en el valle y varias mujeres ya estaban llorando por la muerte del pequeño gorila y de los padres de Tarzán, simplemente era tan triste.

-bueno, supongo que empezare-dijo el profesor Dumbledore, entonces comenzó a leer.

**Llegando a la puerta de la casa del árbol, Kala la abrió revelando que el interior, todo estaba revuelto y desordenado.**

**Mientras entraba, noto unas telas colgando del techo rotas y una cosa de vidrio también rota.**

-valla, como quedo la casa-dijo asombrado Neville mientras miraba a su amigo, quien, no sabía como, se encontraba siendo abrazado por Jane.

**Paso por encima de un arma.**

Varios jadeos se escucharon después de oír que tenían algo así en un lugar con un bebe, pero después razonaron que estaban en la selva.

**Kala iba mirando todo el lugar, antes de fijar su vista en un pedazo de madera y en unos cuerpos que había debajo de ella.**

Otra vez las mujeres tenían lágrimas en los ojos y estaban mirando a Tarzán comprensivamente, pero este no les presto atención como estaba siendo abrazado, no solo por Jane, sino también por Kala.

**Entonces fue cuando noto unas huellas, huellas de leopardo, lo que la asusto, haciéndola retroceder, pasando a pisar un objeto, rompiéndolo.**

**Cuando levanto el objeto, vio a un hombre con traje junto a una mujer con un vestido, ambos iguales a los cuerpos en el suelo, y la mujer sostenía a un bebe en sus brazos.**

Hubo un colectivo "awwww", que hizo sonrojar al hombre salvaje y reír a sus amigos de todos los mundos, antes de que Dumbledore siguiera.

**Entonces escucho un llanto y dejando el objeto en el suelo, fue a un montón de objetos, pasando por encima y vio un pedazo de tela con algo debajo, el indicativo de esto era el movimiento que hacía la manta, así que con vacilación estiro su pata y levanto la manta.**

**Ahí acostado sobre su espalda se encontraba un pequeño bebe con una mata de cabello castaño en la cabeza, quien paro de llorar en cuanto la manta fue sacada de encima de el, Kala entonces hizo un gesto de confusión que el bebe copio lindamente.**

Otra ronda de "awwww" y de risas se escuchó.

**Entonces Kala se acerco lentamente al bebe y lo empezó a oler, hasta que el bebe estornudo haciendo que Kala se alejara limpiándose la nariz, mientras el bebe tosía, antes de reír y estirar sus brazos a Kala como si quisiera ser recogido.**

Por ahora todos los hombres, incluso los animales machos, estaban en el suelo de la risa al ver a Tarzán avergonzase, cuando todas las mujeres lo arrullaron.

**Kala lo miro elevar los brazos hacia ella un momento, antes de agacharse y levantarlo agarrandolo por un pie y lo deposito en su pata trasera de espaldas a ella, entonces le levantó una pequeña tela blanca que tenía puesta, la olió y rápidamente apartó su nariz.**

Ahora los hombres se reían por el colectivo "ewww" que dieron las mujeres, avergonzando más a Tarzán.

-bueno, parad de burlarse de mi-exclamó harto de sus burlas.

**Kala dio vuelta al bebe, y lo vio haciendo gorgoritos formando burbujas, que con un dedo reventó.**

**Entonces el bebe toco suavemente el rostro de Kala, de repente le metió una pequeña mano en una fosa nasal, pero Kala se alejo y le entrego su pata donde el bebe deposito su manita, haciendo sonreír a Kala, acababa de tomar una decisión, llevaría al bebe con ella.**

-eso es tan dulce-dijo Susan antes de ver a la gorila al lado de su amigo-¿es ella?-le pregunto a Tarzán, quien asintió antes de abrazar a su madre.

-gracias mama-dijo Tarzán en idioma de gorila-gracias por tomar cuidado de mi-

-no hay problema hijo-dijo Kala abrazándolo.

Todos miraban la escena con ternura antes de seguir escuchando al viejo director.

**Entonces acunó al bebe en su pecho, donde el bebe bostezo antes de acurrucarse para obtener calor, mientras Kala sonreía y lo abrazaba.**

**Fue entonces cuando lo olió, el aroma que nunca olvidaría, el aroma del asesino de su hijo.**

**Sabor.**

En esto todos los animales de la jungla gruñían y gritaban con furia y otros se inclinaban ante Tarzán, este mientras tanto solo tenía una mirada de odio puro, que asusto a la mayoría de las personas presentes.

**Miro hacia arriba y ahí, en un pedazo de madera se, encontraba el leopardo, que al verse descubierto saltó hacia la gorila e intentó morderla, pero Kala se movió rápidamente fuera del camino.**

**Sabor persiguió a Kala por todo el lugar hasta que la acorraló en una pared, y al saltar en ella destruyo ese pedazo de madera lanzándolos a los tres a una tela puesta en 4 postes a modo de techo, donde Sabor intentó, nuevamente, atacar a Kala rasgando la tela en el precisó haciéndoles caer a una plataforma.**

-que horrible-dijo Hannah Abbott mientras se imaginaba el suceso en su cabeza y no le gusto lo que imaginó.

Todos en silencio estaban de acuerdo con ella.

**Entonces Sabor se lanzó encima de Kala, pero Kala con una pata delantera agarro la garganta de Sabor, pero el leopardo logró arañar la cara de Kala, provocando que el bebe se escapara de sus brazos y cayera por el borde.**

Un grito colectivo femenino hizo que todos los hombres se agarraran los oídos, y que las mujeres que intentaron matar a Harry, lo abrazaran, esto solo provoco los celos de la mayoría de los hombres.

**Sabor, al ver al bebe, dejo de prestar atención a la gorila y comenzó a seguir al bebe humano, pero Kala se lanzó encima mientras veía por entre los tablones de madera al bebe rodar por una red que había debajo de la plataforma.**

Un gran suspiro de alivio salió de los labios de todos al escuchar que el bebe estaba a salvo.

**Sabor logro liberarse y saltó a la red para perseguir al bebe.**

Otra vez las mujeres estaban aterradas.

-oigan-dijo Tarzán-estoy aquí, estoy bien-

**Kala vio entre los tablones al bebe seguir rodando hasta llegar al lado del poste que sostenía la plataforma, mientras Sabor se acercaba lentamente, enredándose un poco en la red.**

**Kala podía ver al bebe por un agujero, y por ahí metió su pata intentando atraparlo, pero eso provocó que Sabor se apresurara hacía el bebe, lo que hizo que los esfuerzos de Kala aumentaran desesperadamente.**

**Entonces Sabor saltó y aterrizó al lado del bebe haciendo que, gracias al peso de Sabor y la inestabilidad de la red, el bebe se elevara siendo atrapado por los dedos de la pata de Kala por el pañal, quedando de cabeza.**

**Pero cuando Kala intentó sacarlo, encontró que el agujero era muy pequeño y solo sacaba la tela sobrante del pañal, lo intentó varias veces pero sin éxito, mientras que Sabor desde abajo solo veía al bebe chocar repetidamente contra la madera con su posterior.**

Esto hizo reír a más de uno.

**Mientras que se enredo y cayo por una fisura en la red quedando colgado por sus patas enredadas, entonces el pañal pasó por el espacio entre dos tablones y Kala descubrió una forma de sacarlo, entonces lo comenzó a mover por ese espacio hasta sacarlo por el borde y lo abrazó.**

**Pero el momento de tranquilidad fue poco, ya que Kala vio a Sabor haciendo el agujero más grande y comenzando a pasar por ahí con sus garras.**

-oh vamos-grito una chica de sexto año-no les puede dar un respiro ¿verdad?-pregunto con exasperación.

**Kala vio por el borde y un bote colgando, cuando escuchó el sonido de madera romperse, así que sin mucho tiempo para pensar, Kala saltó al bote justo antes de que Sabor lograra atraparla.**

**Y mientras el leopardo gruñía furioso, no se dio cuenta que la cuerda que sostenía al bote, le atrapaba su pata trasera hasta que fue llevado hasta el soporte de la cuerda enredándolo en una maraña de cuerda, mientras el bote se quedaba atascado a unos centímetros del suelo.**

**Entonces Kala se abajo.**

Y la música comenzó de nuevo.

**(Volver a ponerle play.)**

**Esa unión se hace más intensa**

**Un ser, dos mundos son**

**Te guiará tu corazón **

**Y decidirá por ti**

-eso fue muy amable de tu parte Kala-dijo Jane que aún estaba abrazando a Tarzán-que hicieras eso por un humano-Kala asintió agradecida.

-¿cómo es que habla gorila señorita?-pregunto la profesora Mcgonagall recibiendo miradas de todos-quiero decir, se que el señor Potter habla gorila, ya que en este mundo fue criado por ellos, pero ¿usted? ¿Cómo aprendió?-pregunto nuevamente.

-Tarzán me ha enseñado desde que nos presentó a su familia-explicó Jane antes de sonreír suavemente-él es un muy buen maestro-

Todos se rieron de Tarzán, mientras este le hacía señas al director de que siguiera con la lectura

**Con la manada, ellos estaban caminando por entre la maleza, hasta que una pequeña gorila vio algo por entre los árboles.**

**-mamá, mira eso-dijo la pequeña gorila, Terkina o Terk, apuntando hacia el objeto de su atención, y cuando todos se dieron vuelta descubrieron que era Kala y todos fueron a saludarla.**

**-te dije que regresaría-le dijo un gorila a otro, mientras Kerchak suspiro aliviado de que estuviera bien.**

**Todos se pusieron alrededor de Kala, mientras ella les aseguro que estaba bien, entonces les mostró al bebe en sus brazos, sorprendiendo a todos.**

**-vaya, no creen que sea un…que sea un-dijo una gorila intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas-pues es tan…tan…tan-pero su hija termino por ella.**

**-tan fea y rara cosa, eso es-dijo Terk con una sonrisa haciendo que su madre la regañara-pero lo es-dijo apuntando al bebe.**

-tu no eres el epitome de belleza Terk-dijo Tarzán a su mejor amiga en un tono burlón, mientras Terk solo lo golpeo en el pecho enojada.

**-es más ¿qué rayos es esto?-pregunto viendo mejor al bebe, mientras Kala reía suavemente.**

**-es un bebe-entonces se lo paso a Terk quien lo sostuvo con un poco de dificultad, entonces el bebe comenzó a tirar de los pelos de su cabeza.**

**-ay, ay, no quiere-entonces el bebe se calmó y le toco suavemente la cabeza haciendo reír suavemente.**

Otra vez Tarzán fue avergonzado por los arrullos y burlas que estaba recibiendo, pero esta vez Terk lo acompañaba, ya que también se burlaban de ella por mostrar su lado suave.

**-y ¿Dónde esta su mama?-pregunto a Kala.**

**-yo voy a ser su madre ahora-dijo sorprendiendo a los de su alrededor mientras Kerchak se acercaba lentamente.**

**-oye no es tan feo una vez que te acostumbras-dijo Terk antes de ver a Kerchak justo frente a ellos, por lo que dejo al bebe en los brazos de Kala-Kala va a ser su madre ahora-dijo apuntando a la gorila.**

-soplona-le dijo Tarzán, recibiendo tres golpes en la cabeza: uno de Kala, uno de Jane y otro de Terk.

**Kerchak se inclino y comenzó a olfatear al bebe un momento antes de alejarse.**

**-Kerchak, lo he salvado de Sabor-dijo Kala sorprendiendo Kerchak antes de que suspirara.**

**-Kala, no repondrá el que perdimos-dijo pensando que sabía la razón de por que lo hacía.**

-¿Cómo puede pensar eso?-pregunto Fleur, la rubia francesa presumida, antes de asustarse al escuchar un gruñido proveniente de todos los gorilas, el elefante y de Tarzán.

-vuelve a decir algo así y te matare, escuchaste perra francesa-habló Tarzán terminando con un grito.

**-si, lo se-dijo en un tono triste antes de animarse y recoger aún más cerca al bebe contra su pecho-pero, me necesita-**

**-pero es…es…-dijo antes de suspirar-Kala, mira no es como nosotros-dijo haciendo referencia a que no tenía pelo en todo el cuerpo-no, tendrás que devolverlo-dijo dándose la vuelta.**

Parecía que varias chicas querían decir algo, pero recordaron la amenaza de Tarzán y sabiamente permanecieron calladas.

**-¿devolverlo?, pero morirá-dijo Kala con temor por la vida del bebe.**

**-si la jungla lo quier-Kerchak se vio interrumpido por Kala.**

**-yo lo quiero-**

Varias mujeres asintieron en señal de aprobación.

**-Kala, no dejare que pongas a la familia en peligro-dijo a su compañera.**

**-¿te parece peligroso?-pregunto Kala mostrándole al bebe, pero entonces Kerchak gruño y se acerco amenazante a Kala, pero ella no se inmuto hasta que Kerchak suspiro.**

Las mujeres sonrieron con superioridad, mientras los hombres maldecían en silencio.

**-¿estaba solo?-pregunto más calmado.**

**-si, Sabor mató a su familia-respondió Kala.**

**-¿estás segura?-volvió a preguntar Kerchak queriendo asegurarse.**

**-si, no quedo nadie-respondió Kala, mientras Kerchak volvió a suspirar.**

**-puede quedarse-finalmente accedió alegrando a Kala.**

**-oh Kerchak se que será un buen hijo-pero Kerchak volvió a hablar.**

**-dije que puede quedarse, no que va a ser mi hijo-dijo Kerchak, entonces se dio vuelta para continuar caminando, indicando a los demás hacer lo mismo, tenían que crear sus nidos, después de todo.**

-supongo que eso es algo-dijo Susan calmadamente para no molestar a su amigo, quien tenía una sonrisa triste en sus labios.

**-eh ¿Qué nombre tendrá tu cachorro?-pregunto Terk mientras aún no se apartaba del lado de Kala.**

**-su nombre será-entonces Kala lo pensó un poco antes de sonreír-Tarzán-**

-¿Por qué Tarzán?-pregunto Neville a Harry, que ya había salido de sus pensamientos.

-por que significa "hombre blanco" o "mono sin pelo"-respondió Harry ganando otra vez una ronda de risas.

**-¿Tarzán?, si quieres, es tu bebe-dijo Terk antes de ser levantada por su madre.**

**-muy bien jovencita, vámonos, ya te vas a dormir-**

**-ay, mamá-**

**-no-**

**-5 minutos más-**

**-no-**

**-2 minutos más-**

**-no-**

**-un minuto más-**

-si que eras caprichosa Terk-dijo Tarzán abrazando por el cuello a la gorila quien lo golpeó enojada.

**Kala sonrió antes de poner a Tarzán en su hombro y comenzar a caminar, pero como no tenía características de gorila, se cayó hasta las manos de Kala y comenzó a llorar.**

**Kala intentaba calmarlo, hasta que decidió cantarle.**

Otra vez se encontraban flotando, pero esta vez solo Kala y Tarzán habían desaparecido, y ahora miraban a la gorila sostener al bebe en sus patas delanteras.

**En mi corazón vivirás**

watch?v=m_siitzcT1Q

**Como me apena verte llorar****  
><strong>**toma mi mano, siéntela****  
><strong>**yo te protejo de cualquier cosa,****  
><strong>**no llores mas aquí estoy****  
><strong>**fuerte tienes, pequeño estas.******

**Quiero abrazarte, te protegeré****  
><strong>**esta fusión es irrompible****  
><strong>**no llores mas, aquí estoy******

**En mi corazón tu vivirás****  
><strong>**desde hoy será y para siempre amor****  
><strong>**En mi corazón no importa que dirán****  
><strong>**dentro de mi estarás siempre…**

Todas las mujeres sonrieron a la ternura y amor mostrada por la gorila, mientras que lloraban lágrimas de felicidad y ternura.

Entonces continuaron con la historia.

**Cinco años después.**

-vaya eso es una gran diferencia de tiempo-dijo asombrado Neville mientras otros estaban de acuerdo con el muchacho.

**La luz comenzaba a llenar los nidos, y Kala se estaba despertando mientras tocaba el suelo para sentir el cuerpo de su hijo, pero se asustó al no sentirlo y abrió los ojos.**

**-Tarzán, Tarzán-llamaba sin recibir respuesta, sin darse cuenta de un movimiento por encima de ella hasta que escucho el sonido de un elefante, lo que la hizo voltearse asustada, solo para sonreír al ver que era su hijo, volteado de cabeza por dos lianas.**

Todos los bromistas se inclinaron frente a Tarzán diciendo "no somos dignos" una y otra vez.

**-je que susto te di mamá-dijo Tarzán de ahora 6 años, de piel bronceada con el cabello largo hasta los hombros y un taparrabo hecho de hojas verdes, con un tono burlón mientras se dejaba caer en el brazo de su madre.**

**-si que susto-admitió Kala a su hijo-¿no puedes imitas a animales menos ruidosos?-pregunto**

**-ay mamá, no son divertidos-se quejo antes de sonreír-¿te imito a un leopardo?-pregunto antes de hacer un pequeño rugido, que en realidad sonaba como si se ahogara.**

Más risas.

**-¿por qué no inventas tu propio sonido?-pregunto Kala a su hijo mientras lo bajaba al suelo.**

**Tarzán se fue corriendo y girando mientras hacia un pequeño grito, que era copiado por los pequeños bebes molestando de sobre manera a las madres, quienes reclamaron a Kala para que controlara a su cría.**

**Después de un rato Tarzán se estaba mareando y choco contra algo suave y duro a la vez, era la pata del gorila de la espalda de plata y el líder de la manada, Kerchak.**

**-ops-Tarzán sabía que no le agradaba a Kerchak, nunca había entendido bien por que, pero lo sabía y siempre intentaba cualquier forma de conseguir que lo aceptara en la manada plenamente, y no solo por su relación con Kala.**

**Y Kerchak no le estaba viendo con muy buena cara, por lo que Tarzán se iba retirando lentamente, hasta que fue derribado por una mancha púrpura, Terk.**

Esta vez la risa era monumental al imaginarse esa escena.

**-gracias a dios que estas bien-decía Terk en un tono exagerado de alivio mientras lo abrazaba-Kala y yo estábamos tan preocupadas-dijo mientras fingía llorar antes dar su atención a Kerchak-gracias por encontrarlo, gracias Kerchak eres un líder tan sabio y tan protector-decía mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Tarzán como para calmarlo y Kerchak negaba con la cabeza, antes de agacharse a la altura del oído de Tarzán y susurrarle-**_**corre**_**-entonces se echo a la fuga, dejando a Tarzán caer al suelo de cara.**

Todos no pudieron evitar reír, e incluso los animales se burlaban de Tarzán.

**Tarzán se levanto riendo nerviosamente antes de seguir a la joven gorila, quien se oculto detrás de un árbol para agarrar a Tarzán y tirarlo contra el tronco y sacudirle por los hombros.**

**-oye ¿eres tonto o te haces?-le pregunto mientras lo soltaba-¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo? Si quieres que Kerchak te quiera, aléjate de él lo más que puedas-le dijo empujándolo por la frente.**

**-ven Terk, te estamos esperando-llamó uno de los amigos gorila de Terk.**

**-el último que llega es un escarabajo-gritó mientras corría su otro amigo.**

**-si y el primero que llega se lo come-les devolvió la broma.**

Esta vez los bromistas se inclinaron ante Terk diciendo "no somos dignos".

**-Ey Terk ¿puedo ir?-pregunto esperanzado Tarzán.**

**-bueno si, si nos sigues el paso-dijo Terk mientras se iba-pero entiende, no eres tan rápido-dijo antes de volverse e irse más rápido-espérenme chicos, espérenme-**

Muchos veían mal a Terk por lo que le había dicho al chico, pero la gorila no le importaban las miradas que recibía ahora, sino las que recibiría después por darle ese desafió a Tarzán

**Tarzán bajo la cabeza decepcionado, antes de que una mirada determinada apareciera en su rostro.**

-oh oh-dijo Neville con una sonrisa-eso significa una cosa: a correr-dijo ganándose una mala mirada de su amigo salvaje.

**En el peñasco cerca del río.**

**El río estaba lleno de elefantes que se estaban bañando, mientras los amigos de Terk estaban teniendo una pequeña lucha, entonces uno tomo el puño del otro y le hizo el clásico "no te golpees"**

**Fue ahí que llegó Terk.**

**-llegó la diversión-dijo en un tono cantarín-muchas gracias chicos-**

**-oye tardaste siglos-dijo uno de sus amigos con un poco de molestia.**

**-tenía un problema con una plaga, pero ya lo tengo controlado-dijo antes de ser empujado hacia delante, por un objeto, o mejor dicho persona.**

**-hola chicos-saludo Tarzán quien tenia el cabello lleno de ramitas y de hojas.**

**-Terk ¿Qué haces? ¿Bromitas tontas?-pregunto molesto su amigo pequeño.**

**-díganme que no estoy viendo a la maravilla sin pelo-dijo el otro más grande mientras veía a Tarzán sacar las ramas y hojas de su cabello.**

**-bueno, Terk dijo que podía acompañarlos si voy a su paso-aclaro Tarzán mientras se paraba en cuatro patas.**

**-ay no Terk ¿qué hiciste?-se quejaron sus amigos.**

-son muy malos con un pequeño niño solo por ser diferente, que malos-dijo Jazmín, quien tuvo que ver día a día esa clase de injusticia fuera del palacio

**-**_**yo lo arreglare, tranquilos**_**-le susurro antes de volverse a Tarzán-oye amigo, ven aquí, tenemos una situación un poco complicada, ¿entiendes?-le pregunto sin esperar respuesta-la verdad es, que me fascina estar contigo y te consta, pero a los chicos hay que convencerlos-le decía mientras caminaban un poco por el lugar.**

**-entiendo ¿qué tengo que hacer?-le pregunto, ya dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para unirse al grupo de amigos, pero esto descoloco un poco a Terk, ya que no creía que Tarzán preguntaría eso.**

**-oh, ¿Qué tienes que hacer?-pregunto mientras reía nerviosamente y se acariciaba la parte trasera de la cabeza y se rascaba debajo de un brazo-es tan absurdo ¿sabes?-**

**-¿qué es?-pregunto Tarzán impaciente, mientras Terk se arremolinaba un mechón de pelo y se sacaba uno.**

**-tienes que…tienes que conseguir uno así-finalizó mostrándole el pelo.**

**-¿en serio?-pregunto Tarzán sin creer que fuera tan fácil.**

-_no debí haber hecho eso_-pensó Terk maldiciéndose a si misma por poner en peligro a Tarzán y a la manada, además de tensar aún más la relación entre Kerchak y Tarzán.

**-si, un pelo aja-entonces escucho un ruido-pero de elefante-**

-pero ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así?-le pregunto molesta la madre de Terk a su hija, mientras esta recibía varias malas miradas-¿no sabías que Tarzán pudo haber muerto?-le pregunto molestando a Terk.

-no finjas mamá, ni tu ni nadie, además de Kala y una parte de mi, se preocupaba por la seguridad de Tarzán en ese entonces, así que déjame en paz-le espeto Terk antes de sentirse atrapada en un abrazo, en un abrazo de Tarzán.

-no importa el pasado Terk, siempre serás mi mejor amiga-le dijo con una sonrisa antes de dejarla ir más calmada que nunca.

**Entonces veían a dos elefantes luchar.**

**-de elefante ¿Terk?-pregunto en shock Tarzán por lo que tenía que hacer.**

**-ya te dije, es absurdo ¿no?-esperando, más bien deseando, que esto hubiera disuadido a Tarzán de hacerlo-escucha, créeme amigo, regresa ¿si? ¿Quién necesita esta humillación, no crees?-pregunto irónicamente mientras alejaba a Tarzán del acantilado-yo también estoy pensando en irme pronto-entonces empujo a Tarzán ligeramente a Tarzán hacia los árboles-adelántate, yo te busco ¿quieres?-entonces vio a Tarzán desaparecer entre los árboles y se volvió a sus amigos-les dije, déjenmelo a mi y yo arreglare…-pero no terminó de hablar ya que un borrón paso a su lado hacia el acantilado.**

**Era Tarzán.**

**-¡Tarzán!-grito intentando detenerlo mientras lo veía acercarse al borde del acantilado-¡Tarzán, no!-pero era demasiado tarde, Tarzán había saltado.**

Jane y Kala contuvieron el aliento y abrazaron a Tarzán para asegurarse que estaba a salvo, olvidando el hecho que esas cosas pasaron hace años.

**Mientras Tarzán iba cayendo, también iba haciendo su nuevo sonido, pero la velocidad y el acercamiento del agua preocuparon un momento a Tarzán, hasta que…**

**¡Splash!**

**Tarzán había caído directamente de frente, golpeando su cara y el estomago contra la superficie del río, muy duramente.**

Todos hicieron ruidos de empatía, mientras Tarzán se frotaba el estomago recordando esa experiencia.

**Los tres amigos hicieron ruidos de dolor.**

**-eso le dolió-se burló el amigo más grande de Terk.**

**Mientras Tarzán se iba hundiendo lentamente hasta llegar a la nariz de un hipopótamo, ahí fue cuando abrió los ojos y se asustó al ver al hipopótamo, pero se calmó enseguida cuando lo vio alejarse.**

**Entonces se dio cuenta que estaba bien, así que decidió salir a la superficie, lo cual fue un gran alivio para Terk en cuanto lo vio.**

**-miren, miren, salió, salió-les decía a sus amigos mientras apuntaba a Tarzán-ahí esta, está vivo-sonaba casi desesperada.**

-claro que si, Kala me mataría si supiera que te hiciste daño-dijo Terk

**-hola chicos-saludo Tarzán con una sonrisa, mientras que Terk le regresaba el saludo nerviosamente y sus amigos se lo devolvían con más animo.**

**-ay no, no, no Tarzán vuelve aquí-decía desesperada por que volviera mientras sus amigos se reían.**

**-este chico es genial-dijo su amigo más pequeño-si sobrevive deberías traerlo más seguido-Terk solo sonrió nerviosamente, mientras su otro amigo decía que buscaran la mejor vista y Terk suspiraba.**

**Mientras Tarzán se acercaba a los elefantes, un pequeño elefante estaba en una roca sin tocar el agua.**

**-mamá, ¿segura que esta agua es higiénica?-le pregunto con miedo.**

Ante la mención del pequeño elefante miedoso, Terk no pudo evitar mirar burlonamente a Tantor.

**-esta turbia y sospechosa-terminó mirando a su madre.**

**-está bien cielo-le dijo despreocupadamente su madre antes de volver a su conversación con los demás elefantes, mientras el elefante se metía vacilante al agua.**

**-ag, está llena de bacterias-se quejó con su madre.**

**-Tantor-le dijo su madre un poco molesta por su interrupción-¿que no ves que mami está hablando?-entonces se volvió al otro elefante.**

-que irresponsable-dijo una alumna de Beauxbatons ganado un sonido furioso del elefante rojo.

**Tantor puso mala cara, pero entonces vio un objeto en el agua, y se acercaba a donde estaba su madre.**

**-cuidado-grito entrando al agua sin preocuparse más por la bacteria-algo está nadando y va directo hacia ti-le dijo a su madre cuando llegó a su lado.**

**-cielo, mami está perdiendo la paciencia-**

**-pero esta vez en verdad vi algo feo-dijo pisoteando en el agua, mientras su madre solo hacia un sonido de exasperación antes de que Tantor vio algo salir detrás de uno de los elefantes.**

**-piraña-dijo asustado escondiéndose detrás de una de las patas de su madre-es una piraña-**

Muchos rieron de la exageración de Tantor.

**-cielo, no hay pirañas en África-le dijo lentamente alertando a otro elefante.**

**-no le digas eso al niño, por supuesto que hay pirañas en África-le dijo con una sonrisa.**

**-no, no, ella tiene razón, solo viven en Sudamérica-dijo otro elefante uniéndose a la conversación.**

Muchos asintieron sabiendo eso desde pequeños.

**-ay por favor, eso es imposible-se quejo el primer elefante, sin darse cuenta de que Tarzán saltaba del agua intentando atrapar su cola.**

Más risas y burlas fueron dirigidas al hombre salvaje, pero murieron rápidamente cuando notaron las miradas que le enviaban la gorila y la mujer a su lado.

**-¿crees que estaría aquí si supiera que hay pirañas en África?-pregunto irónicamente el segundo elefante, cuando Tantor noto a Tarzán.**

**-esta detrás de ustedes, corran-gritó pero aún no le creían.**

**-no lo diré otra vez cielo, no existen pirañas en…-**

**-¡mi trasero!-exclamo el primer elefante asustando a los demás.**

Todos estaban en el suelo de la risa al escuchar eso.

**Lo que pasa era que los elefantes son muy sensibles en la cola, y Tarzán la había agarrado con demasiada fuerza.**

**-les dije-dijo Tantor, no tan alterado.**

**Todos los elefantes se estaban preguntando que le pasaba a su compañero, entonces Tarzán fue lanzado hacia arriba.**

**-ven, es una piraña-grito Tantor apuntando con su trompa hacia el cielo, mientras los elefantes buscaban alrededor y se pusieron espalda con espalda todos, creando un circulo.**

**Entonces escucharon algo caer de espaldas a todos y cuando miraron vieron a Tarzán salir buscando aire, pero eso los asustó más y con un grito colectivo de "PIRAÑA" se desató el infierno.**

Tarzán esta vez recibió solo un golpe de parte de Jane, y cuando le pregunto por que lo golpeó, ella solo sonrió y se sentó para seguir escuchando la historia de su esposo.

**Tarzán y Tantor estaban tratando de no ser pisados por los grandes animales, mientras en la orilla Terk y sus amigos veían el desastre.**

**-esta muerto-dijo el más pequeño, entonces vieron que se formaba una estampida y se dirigía a ellos-¡a correr!-gritó.**

**Y eso hicieron, Terk tomo una liana y se elevó hasta una rama de la cual quedó colgando, mientras sus amigos desaparecían en el frondoso bosque hacia…la manada.**

Esto tensó a más de uno, pensando en lo que pudo haber pasado.

**Mientras corrían y pasaban por entre los gorilas gritaron, "no fue nuestra culpa", los gorilas notaron a los elefantes y se salieron del camino, excepto un pequeño gorila.**

Las mujeres estaban muy tensas, y las que se agarraron a Tarzán estaban apretando tan fuerte que él estaba seguro que le quedaría una marca.

**Solo Kerchak noto al bebe, así que con gran rapidez rodó y agarró al bebe sacándolo junto a el del trayecto de los elefantes y los veía desaparecer por los árboles.**

Muchas chicas suspiraron de alivio y se repensaron su opinión sobre el gran gorila.

**Kerchak devolvió el bebe a su madre, quien le agradeció y abrazó a su cachorro, pero Kerchak solo entrecerró los ojos, esa estampida no ocurrió por que si solamente, algo la había provocado.**

**Mientras tanto, Terk estaba sacando al inconsciente Tarzán del agua.**

**-Tarzán amigo, amigo no te mueras-decía desesperada-se suponía que no lo harías-**

-si claro-dijo Tarzán con una sonrisa burlona a su amiga-sabes bien que no voy en contra de un desafió.

Esa afirmación hizo sonreír a Terk, ya que siempre podía contar con un amigo como Tarzán.

**-aléjate de eso-le dijo Tantor mientras alejaba a la gorila de Tarzán, muy asustado-¿no sabes que las pirañas te devoran en un segundo?-pregunto entrando en pánico.**

**-¿Qué?, el no es una piraña, es un…-pero se interrumpió cuando escucho a Tarzán toser, lo que significaba que estaba vivo-esta con vida-dijo aliviada-esta con vida-ahora lo levantaba por el brazo-esta con vida-ahora lo sostenía por el tobillo mientras miraba al elefante.**

**-esta con vida-dijo Tantor muy feliz.**

**-esta con…-pero entonces lo empujo al suelo-que tonto, casi me das un infarto, ¿estas feliz?-le pregunto molesta.**

**-aja-dijo Tarzán mostrándole el cabello que había conseguido atrapar.**

-claro, no te preocupas de que tu vida esta en riesgo, sino por el tonto pelo-le dijo molesta Jane antes de calmarse al ser abrazada por Tarzán.

**-tu, es increíble lo conseguiste-dijo verdaderamente impresionada por su logro.**

**-¿por eso fue tanto alboroto?-pregunto Tantor impresionado-mi colita esta llena de ellos-dijo mostrándosela haciendo reír a los dos antes de escuchar a alguien acercarse.**

**Era la manada.**

**-oh no-dijeron ambos amigos al mismo tiempo.**

**-¿Quiénes son?-pregunto Tantor.**

**-su/ mi mamá-volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo.**

**-Tarzán-dijo preocupada Kala a su hijo.**

**-hola mamá/ hola tía Kala-saludaron ambos chicos nerviosamente antes de que Tarzán fuera agarrado por su madre.**

**-me asustaste, ¿qué paso?-pregunto muy preocupada, mientras Tarzán estaba balbuceando una respuesta, pero entonces Terk intervino.**

-Terk al rescate-dijo Tarzán en un tono de broma, haciendo reír a los gorilas.

**-bueno es algo largo, por que a decir verdad, es que lo que paso fue algo loco-pero una voz grave y furiosa la interrumpió.**

**-¿qué paso?-pregunto enojado Kerchak a las dos crías.**

**-fue mi culpa Kerchak-dijo finalmente Tarzán.**

-no Tarzán, que era mi culpa-dijo Terk pero entonces vio al hombre sacudir la cabeza negativamente.

-no, si yo no hubiera sido tan impulsivo, no habría saltado-explico Tarzán

**-estábamos jugando y bueno, perdona Kerchak-pero Tarzán sabía que eso no bastaría para calmar a Kerchak.**

**-por poco alguien muere-le dijo furioso al humano.**

**-pero fue un accidente-dijo sin convicción, ya que sabía que tenía que haber sido más prudente.**

**-solo es un niño-dijo Kala saliendo en defensa de Tarzán.**

**-eso no es excusa Kala, ya no lo defiendas-dijo enojado Kerchak de que Kala, otra vez tomara el lado de Tarzán.**

**-ya aprenderá-**

**-jamás aprenderá-dijo con firmeza Kerchak-no podrá ser como nosotros-**

**-por que jamás le darás la oportunidad-le dijo molesta Kala a su compañero.**

**-¿darle oportunidad?-pregunto incrédulo Kerchak-Kala míralo bien, el jamás será de la familia-eso fue suficiente para Tarzán, así que soltándose del brazo de su madre, se fue por los árboles.**

-eso fue duro-dijo Neville-supongo que tu intentabas con todas tus fuerzas cambiar su opinión-dijo hacía su amigo.

-si, además de que justo en mi casa de nuestro mundo, mis tíos me decían que jamás pertenecería a cualquier parte-dijo asombrando a todos de que alguien le hubiera dicho eso a un niño.

**Tarzán dejo de correr cuando llegó a un lago donde se sentó en la orilla viendo su reflejo, analizando las diferencias que tenía con los otros gorilas.**

**Estaba tan molesto que comenzó a golpear el agua repetidamente hasta que un poco de barro le salpicó en la cara, así que más molesto aún tomo un poco de barro y comenzó a pasárselo por el torso y la cara.**

Muchos gorilas veían a Tarzán con tristeza, ya que nunca antes se habían preocupado por el niño de Kala.

**Pero entonces vio el reflejo de su madre.**

**-Tarzán-le llamo una voz a sus espaldas y cuando se dio vuelta descubrió que era su madre-¿qué haces?-le pregunto calmadamente.**

-cubriéndose de barro, ya lo dijo el libro-dijo Susan burlonamente haciendo reír a todos.

-**¿Por qué soy tan diferente?-le pregunto Tarzán aún molesto a su madre**.

**-por que estás cubierto de lodo, por eso-dijo ella mientras acercaba a su hijo para limpiarlo.**

**-no, Kerchak dice que no pertenezco a la-pero fue interrumpido por su madre que le estaba sacando el lodo de la cara, pero Tarzán detuvo su pata-Kerchak dice que no pertenezco a la familia-**

**-no importa lo que diga Kerchak-le dijo Kala a su hijo limpiándolo nuevamente.**

**-pero…pero…-decía mientras intentaba hablar sin que su madre lo interrumpiera-pero, mírame-dijo enojado mientras se alejaba para que su madre viera cuan diferente eran.**

**-te miro Tarzán-dijo Kala antes de acercarse-¿y sabes lo que veo?, veo dos ojos, como los míos-dijo mientras le limpiaba los ojos-y una nariz en alguna parte, ah aquí-ahora le limpio la nariz.**

Muchos se reían de que a Tarzán lo trataran como a un bebe.

**-dos orejas-siguió enumerando-a ver ¿qué más?-pregunto.**

**-¿dos manos?-sugirió Tarzán extendiéndole sus manos.**

**-así es-dijo Kala uniendo sus palmas con las de su hijo, lo que hizo sonreír a Tarzán hasta que se dio cuenta de la diferencia de tamaño de sus manos con las de su madre haciendo triste a Tarzán y a su madre suspirar antes de que se le ocurriera una idea.**

**-cierra los ojos-le dijo a su hijo, quien obedeció de inmediato-olvida lo que ves-entonces tomo la mano de Tarzán y lo puso en su pecho-¿qué sientes?-**

**-mi corazón-respondió Tarzán un poco confundido de cómo ayudaría esto.**

**-ven aquí-le indicó Kala a su hijo y lo acerco para que posara su cabeza en su propio pecho haciendo reír a Tarzán.**

**-tu corazón-le dijo ahora entendiendo de qué se trataba.**

Muchos aún estaban confundidos sobre que quería decir Kala.

**-lo ves somos iguales-dijo antes de abrazar a su hijo.**

Muchos magos pensaban en esas palabras, si eso era cierto, entonces las criaturas que excluían de su sociedad eran lo mismo que ellos, solo que de especies distintas, tendrían que pensar bien esas palabras.

**-solo que Kerchak no lo entiende-terminó con tristeza.**

**-yo veré que entienda-dijo Tarzán con determinación-voy a ser el mejor simio-dijo haciendo reír a su madre.**

**-seguramente lo serás-y le empezó a hacer cosquillas a Tarzán.**

Entonces otra vez el valle desapareció y ahora veían al grupo de gorilas ir por el bosque, pero ahora solo Tarzán había desaparecido.

**Hijo de hombre.**

watch?v=KQtkDqfahm4

**En la fuerza está el poder **

**e****n el sabio está el saber ****  
><strong>**con el tiempo todo llegará ******

**En el día que hoy comienza ****  
><strong>**mil respuestas buscarás****  
><strong>**subirás a la montaña****  
><strong>**la cima alcanzará******

**Hijo de hombre, busca y ve****  
><strong>**que tu alma libre esté****  
><strong>**orgulloso un día estarás****  
><strong>**hijo de hombre,****  
><strong>**un hombre un día serás******

**No hay nadie que te guíe****  
><strong>**ni una mano que te dé****  
><strong>**mas con fe y entendimiento****  
><strong>**en un hombre te convertirás******

**Hijo de hombre, busca y ve****  
><strong>**que tu alma libre esté****  
><strong>**orgulloso un día estarás****  
><strong>**hijo de hombre,****  
><strong>**un hombre un día serás******

**Aprende a enseñar****  
><strong>**enseñando aprenderás,****  
><strong>**tu vida está****  
><strong>**con quien tú amas más******

**todo en lo que sueñas****  
><strong>**en tu imaginación****  
><strong>**aquí está ese momento****  
><strong>**realiza tu ilusión******

**Hijo de hombre, busca y ve****  
><strong>**que tu alma libre esté****  
><strong>**orgulloso un día estarás****  
><strong>**hijo de hombre,****  
><strong>**un hombre un día serás******

**hombre es,****  
><strong>**hombre es,****  
><strong>**un hombre has logrado ser**

Todos volvieron al claro y todos estaban mirando a Tarzán después de ver todo lo que tuvo que hacer para adaptarse a la vida de los gorilas.

-eso fue impresionante-dijo Neville expresando los pensamientos de todos-pero, supongo que es no fue suficiente ¿cierto?-pregunto recibiendo un gesto afirmativo del hombre.

**19 años después, los gorilas estaban o comiendo, o alimentando a sus bebes, y Kala estaba tomando y cortando una fruta tranquilamente, sin darse cuenta de los movimientos que ocurrían a su espalda en los arbustos.**

**Tarzán, ahora un hombre alto, con cabello hasta los omoplatos, y piel bronceada, se iba acercando sigilosamente a su madre, entonces tomo aire para, seguramente, hacer un gran sonido, cuando…**

**-no te atrevas ni a pensarlo-le dijo Kala sin darse vuelta, haciendo que Tarzán se atorara y soltara el aire que había contenido.**

-¿incluso las madres gorilas pueden arruinar tus bromas?-pregunto George recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Tarzán, horrorizándolo a el y a su hermano gemelo.

**-¿Cómo supiste que era yo?-pregunto Tarzán mientras tomaba una liana para balancearse y posicionarse frente a su madre para tomar una fruta y morderla.**

-una mujer siempre sabe-dijo Susan y todas las mujeres estaban de acuerdo con ella.

**-soy tu madre, yo lo se todo-dijo con una sonrisa-¿Dónde estabas?-le pregunto haciendo a Tarzán resoplar.**

**-creí que lo sabías todo-dijo con un tono burlón antes de ser derribado por su mejor amiga, quien logro empujar al hombre un momento.**

**-hola tía Kala, que pelaje tan brillante tienes hoy-dijo Terk con una sonrisa.**

-aduladora-acusó Tarzán apuntando a su mejor amiga.

**-hola Terk-saludo inexpresivamente Kala, entonces Tarzán y Terk comenzaron una pequeña lucha.**

**Entonces empezaron a rodar, pasando por al frente de Kerchak, mientras Terk se quejaba de que en el cuello no y Tarzán le reclamaba que no tenía cuello.**

Muchos rieron de la pequeña broma.

**Parecía que era una cuestión diaria, ya que todos levantaban sus cosas al mismo tiempo que los dos peleadores pasaban cerca, hasta que llegaron al gran elefante.**

**-quietos, todo es diversión hasta que alguien se saque un ojo-dijo Tantor temiendo por la salud, tanto física como mental, de sus amigos.**

-Harry esta loco, no, es imposible-dijo Neville en un tono sarcástico y burlón que hizo reír a la mayoría.

**-ya basta, alguien va a salir lastimado-decía intentando detenerlos, pero no le hacían caso.**

**Siguieron rodando hasta que Tarzán atrapó a Terk en una llave de cabeza con sus piernas en la espalda de la gorila.**

**-tú ganas, tú ganas-decía Terk, ya que la llave no le dejaba respirar bien, pero Tarzán tenía puesta su atención en los árboles.-ya, ya, tranquilo-dijo hasta que Tarzán se dio cuenta de cómo tenía a Terk y se bajo.**

**-lo siento Terk-dijo mientras Terk tosía.**

**-¿qué clase de animal eres?-pregunto sarcásticamente.**

**-últimamente he pensado que tal vez Tarzán sea una subespecie de los elefantes-dijo Tantor en una voz de sabio.**

Muchos se rieron de la imagen mental del hombre salvaje con trompa y colmillos largos saliendo de su boca.

**-¿qué? ¿Estás loco? ¿Un elefante?-pregunto Terk incrédulo.**

**-escúchame bien, piénsalo, a él le gusta el maní, a mi me gusta también-dijo Tantor como si eso explicara todo.**

**-no se parece en nada a ti-le dijo Terk al elefante mientras Tarzán se volvía a ellos.**

**Fue entonces que un leopardo salió de entre los árboles y corrió directamente hacia ellos, pero no era cualquier leopardo.**

**Era Sabor.**

-no puede ser-dijo Susan incrédula de que el leopardo aún estuviera vivo, muchos compartían sus pensamientos.

**Todos los gorilas se asustaron y comenzaron a subir a los árboles, mientras el leopardo empezó a perseguir a Tarzán, mientras este subía a un árbol.**

**El leopardo planeaba seguir subiendo, pero se vio lanzado al otro lado del lugar por Kerchak, quien le rugió al leopardo que había matado a su hijo, era hora de la venganza.**

Muchos estaban agradecidos de que Kerchak actuara pronto, cabe destacar que casi ninguno era de Hogwarts.

**Entonces Sabor se lanzó sobre Kerchak tirándolo al suelo, pero Kerchak se lo sacó de encima con facilidad, entonces comenzó a atacarlo, pero Sabor fue más rápido y le rasguño en el lado izquierdo del pecho.**

**Entonces Sabor se paro en la espalda de Kerchak y comenzó a morder el hombro derecho del gorila hasta que este logro lanzarlo lejos, pero aún así cayo por el cansancio y por las heridas.**

**Sabor comenzó a rodear a Kerchak, mientras el gorila jadeaba para recuperar el aliento, pero el leopardo atacó, sin embargo fue empujado por Tarzán, quien bajó en una liana y le había dado una patada en el hocico.**

Muchos estaban animando a Tarzán, y unos pocos estaban animando al leopardo, pero estos lo hacían en silencio, ya que intuían que les harían si animaban en voz alta.

**Sabor, sin embargo, se levantó rápidamente y vio a Tarzán, quien tenía su lanza en una posición defensiva.**

**Muchos gorilas estaban gritando y animando, mientras que Kala estaba preocupada.**

**Primero comenzaron con rodearse mutuamente, entonces Sabor atacó primero, sin embargo Tarzán esquivó el primer y segundo ataque del leopardo, terminando en un árbol, necesitaba elevar el terreno.**

Varios gorilas asintieron, ya que en los árboles ellos estaban en ventaja.

**Pero eso no desmotivó a Sabor y comenzó a usar sus garras para subir persiguiendo a Tarzán, quien solo podía retroceder rápidamente, ya que cada vez que esquivaba un ataque del leopardo, otro ya venía en camino.**

**Llegaron a una rama gruesa desde donde Tarzán saltó para agarrar una liana y comenzar a rodear el árbol para atacar sorpresivamente a Sabor por la espalda, pero cuando llegó nuevamente a la rama, no había ni rastro de Sabor.**

Muchos se confundieron, ya que los leopardos no desaparecen así como así.

**Miro momentáneamente alrededor intentando encontrar algún rastro de Sabor, pero entonces fue atacado por dicho leopardo que, de alguna forma, se había escondido entre las hojas por encima de la rama, sin embargo Tarzán, gracias a su lanza, empujo a Sabor nuevamente al suelo.**

**Muchos gorilas estaban gritando, Sabor solo miro alrededor antes de mirar a Tarzán para darle un gruñido, el hombre mono no hizo más que gruñirle de vuelta.**

-¿Qué dijiste sobre su madre?-le pregunto Neville en tono de burla a Tarzán, pero no estaba preparado para una respuesta.

-que había abandonado a Sabor por que era muy horrible al nacer-muchos estaban con la boca abierta ante la respuesta de Tarzán.

**Tarzán bajo nuevamente a tierra y se puso nuevamente en una posición defensiva frente a Sabor, entonces el leopardo se movió muy rápido, evitando la defensa de Tarzán y rasguñándole en la misma parte que a Tarzán.**

**Muchos gorilas estaban preocupados, pero no Tarzán, ya que tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse, por ejemplo el leopardo que se le tiro encima y rompió su lanza, haciendo caer la punta más abajo.**

**Tarzán solo estaba deteniendo a Sabor con el palo de su lanza y no estaba resistiendo mucho, pero logro sacarse de encima a Sabor, para ver su lanza rota, ya no tenía una forma de atacar a Sabor.**

Kala estaba abrazando a Tarzán orgullosamente, ya que recordaba ese momento como el uno de los más importantes en la vida de Tarzán.

**Pero Sabor no iba a esperar así que solo atacó, pero Tarzán logro saltar a la copa de l árbol más cercano y se lanzó a las ramas del árbol que crecía desde donde estaba la punta de su lanza.**

**Se metió entre las ramas, mientras Sabor intentaba rasgarlo usando sus largas patas y debido al corto espacio, casi alcanzaba a Tarzán, pero Tarzán vio por un agujero a su arma e iba a ir, pero Sabor apareció por ahí obligando a Tarzán a retroceder.**

**Entonces tomo una piedra a su lado y cuando Sabor metió la pata Tarzán la atoró con la piedra contra una raíz dejando atrapado a Sabor y usando ese momento de respiro Tarzán fue por su arma, seguido rápidamente por leopardo, que había podido liberarse fácilmente.**

Jane estaba conteniendo el aliento, Tarzán nunca le había dicho sobre esa batalla, claro que sabía que Tarzán luchaba contra los animales más peligrosos a diario, pero esa batalla fue cuando Kerchak aún estaba vivo y quizás había sido importante esa batalla para Tarzán.

Las otras chicas no estaban mejor al saber que su esposo/novio lucho contra un leopardo que buscaba venganza.

**Tarzán llegó hasta abajo, agarró la punta de su lanza y se dio vuelta justo a tiempo para ser abordado por Sabor y el peso combinado de los dos destruyo el débil suelo en el que cayeron.**

**Todo se calmó y todos miraban al agujero para ver quien había sido el ganador, entonces vieron la piel de leopardo y se asustaron, sin embargo el cuerpo cayo al suelo y Tarzán salió de debajo de el con su arma, entonces se levantó victorioso, los gorilas estaban animando muy fuerte.**

Lo mismo pasaba en el momento actual, solo que también le estaban celebrando los grupos que habían aparecido de la luz y algunas personas de Hogwarts.

**Tarzán miro a la manada, sorprendido de que lo animaran, pero entonces miro al cuerpo del leopardo y lo levanto por encima de su cabeza y grito.**

**-¡AAAAAAHHHH AAAAAAAAAHHHH AAAAAAAHHHHH!-los gorilas solo animaron más fuerte por la victoria de Tarzán.**

Tarzán había hecho exactamente lo mismo que en el libro, solo que sin el cuerpo de leopardo.

**Entonces todos comenzaron a bajar de los árboles para felicitar a su héroe mientras su madre se quedaba detrás de todos, sonriendo orgullosa de su hijo.**

**-muy bien amigos, abran paso, su mejor amiga va a pasar, habló de mi-decía Terk mientras se hacía paso entre la multitud antes de volverse a Tarzán-y tú, no vayas a hacer una costumbre de esto, hay otras formas de llamar la atención.**

-significa "por que no compartes tu fama conmigo"-dijo Tarzán imitando la voz de Terk haciendo reír a los gorilas y a Jane, incluso Terk rió un poco de eso.

**-intentare no olvidarlo-le aseguro Tarzán antes de ver a Kerchak en el terreno elevado sin prestar atención a Terk, quien estaba diciendo como quería ayudarlo y que se tropezó.**

Muchos se rieron de la pequeña mentira de la gorila.

**Kerchak se iba alejando antes de sentir a alguien detrás de él, cuando se volvió vio a Tarzán con el cuerpo de Sabor y lo dejo en el suelo frente a él como símbolo de respeto.**

**Todos los gorilas habían subido para ver que estaba haciendo Tarzán y lo vieron frente a Kerchak que no parecía tan molesto con Tarzán como de costumbre.**

**Kerchak sabía que Tarzán había seguido la regla principal de la manada: proteger a la familia, y Tarzán ciertamente la había protegido con su vida, se había ganado el respeto de la manada y de Kerchak.**

Varios aplausos se escucharon de diferentes partes para Tarzán.

**Entonces se escucho un ruido en algún lugar del bosque, haciéndolos a todos darse vuelta en esa dirección y veían a los pájaros huir de ese lugar.**

**-¿qué fue eso?-pregunto Tarzán mientras que Kerchak tenía el ceño fruncido.**

**-no fui yo, lo juro-dijo Tantor-bueno tal vez no me di cuenta-**

Risas se escuchaban por doquier al escuchar que podría haber sido un "sonido" del elefante.

**-manada, vámonos-dijo Kerchak y nadie se perdió el hecho que esta vez no excluyó a Tarzán de la palabra "manada" antes de que todos comenzaran a irse en dirección contraria del sonido.**

**Todos se iban rápidamente, ya que escucharon otra vez el mismo sonido, pero Tarzán quería saber que era, así que se fue en la dirección del sonido.**

-eres demasiado curioso para tu propio bien-dijo Kala con un toque de burla.

**Tarzán aterrizó en un árbol y comenzó a bajar al suelo donde encontró unas huellas de forma extraña y también algo brillante, de oro.**

**Lo tomó y lo examinó, entonces comenzó a olfatearlo y a probarlo, pero cuando llegó a uno de los costados comenzó a toser ya que le había entrado algo extraño a la boca.**

-esa era una de las balas usadas de Clayton-explico Jane a todos los demás.

**Entonces escucho el ruido extraño, otra vez, y se subió a otro árbol viendo a unos árboles caer misteriosamente, y escuchaba una voz extraña.**

**Siguió avanzando hasta uno de los lugares donde su familia había estado hace unos años, y se escondió entre las hojas para ver a la extraña criatura que estaba usando algo en su mano que cortaba los árboles.**

**Entonces paro de hablar, Tarzán se estaba levantando cuando tuvo que agacharse cuando algo paso a su lado destruyendo una rama.**

-casi te dan con una bala-dijo Jane con preocupación mientras abrazaba a Tarzán, quien se dejaba querer.

**Finalmente la criatura cortó los últimos árboles y saco algo largo y lo sostuvo con sus dos patas delanteras, pero lo que llamó la atención de Tarzán fue que solo tenía cabello en la cabeza, exactamente como él, solo que más corto y vestía unas telas extrañas que le tapaban el torso y las piernas.**

-otro ser humano-dijo Susan entendiéndolo al fin.

**-Clayton-llamo otra voz y apareció otra criatura que se parecía a él, solo que más pequeño y vestía otras telas diferente al de la otra criatura-¿qué fue? oh aquí estas Clayton-dijo el hombre al llegar al otro-¿qué sucede? ¿Qué es Clayton? ¿Estamos en peligro?-pregunto apresuradamente.**

**-creí ver algo profesor-dijo el hombre más alto mirando alrededor mientras el hombre más pequeño se emocionaba y hablaba en voz más alta.**

**-¿fue un hippopotamus anfibius? O ¿fue un rinocerus…?-pero fue interrumpido por el otro hombre.**

**-¡profesor, no se mueva!-le grito haciendo que el hombre pequeño se congelara en una posición extraña.**

**-no lo hare-dijo el profesor.**

Muchos se reían en las diversas formas en las que el profesor se pudo haber congelado.

**-papá-llamo otra voz, esta era clara para Tarzán de que era femenina, entonces vio salir a otra criatura, solo que vestía una tela que llegaba a sus tobillos y algo en su cabeza, que intentaba salir trabajosamente por entre los árboles-¿Por qué hubo tantos disparos?-pregunto antes que la fuerza de los árboles la impulsar hacia atrás.**

**Tarzán se quedo mirando el lugar donde desapareció, no podía explicarlo, pero sentía una extraña atracción hacia la última criatura.**

-un hombre es un hombre, no importa como ni donde haya sido criado-dijo Jane expresando los pensamientos de todas las mujeres.

**Entonces esa última criatura, que parecía una mujer, se acerco al pequeño hombre.**

**-¿qué sucede?-pregunto cuando lo vio en la posición que estaba.**

**-sshh, Clayton dijo que no me moviera, vio algo-entonces perdió el equilibrio y se cayo mientras la mujer se dirigió al hombre más alto-me moví-**

**-eh, señor Clayton-llamó al hombre que estaba buscando entre los arbustos-lo siento, disculpe, mi padre y yo hicimos esta expedición para estudiar a los gorilas y creó que los va a ahuyentar con sus disparos y…-pero fue interrumpida por el hombre.**

**Mientras la chica le hablaba, Clayton casi toca con su arma la garganta de Tarzán, pero el sabiamente tuvo cuidado de no tocarla.**

-¿Harry fue prudente?, es el fin del mundo-dijo Neville haciendo que Tarzán lo mirara mal.

**-señorita Porter, me contrataron como protección y protección les daré-le dijo con una sonrisa a la mujer mientras sacaba su arma de los arbustos.**

**-y esta haciendo un maravilloso trabajo, pero hay poco tiempo antes que le barco…-no terminó de hablar ya que escucho a su padre hablar muy emocionado.**

**-Jane, Jane, ¿ya viste donde estas parada?, en un nido de gorilas-dijo apuntando al suelo debajo de Jane con mucha emoción.**

**-un nido-dijo la mujer mientras se agachaba para ver más de cerca el nido.**

**-ya era hora-dijo el hombre alto mientras se arrodillaba-nuestro primer hallazgo en días, ¿creen que las bestias estén por aquí?-pregunto mirando a los árboles sin darse cuenta que Tarzán estaba colgado detrás de él un momento antes de volver a subir antes de que el hombre se diera vuelta, mientras el pequeño hombre decía que era posible que aún estuvieran por ahí.**

Varios gorilas gruñeron al ser llamados bestias.

**-papá mira-dijo la mujer al pequeño hombre-por allá y por allá-dijo apuntando a diversos lugares donde habían más nidos.**

**-más nidos-dijo emocionado el pequeño hombre.**

**-como lo habías predicho-dijo la mujer-viven en manada-termino antes de abrazar al hombre.**

Los gorilas se sorprendieron de que algunos humanos creyeran que vivían en familia, eso les hizo sonreír con gratitud a Jane y a su padre, quien estaba avergonzado de que Tarzán lo pensar como un pequeño hombre.

**Tarzán sonrió feliz de que alguien entendiera que algunos animales si vivían en familia.**

**-jajaja, viven en manada, disculpe, pero estas son bestias salvajes, les arrancarían la cabeza antes de saludarlos.**

Los gorilas otra vez gruñeron al ser llamados bestias por ese hombre.

**-al contrario señor Clayton, la teoría de mi padre es que son criaturas…-fue interrumpida por que Clayton disparo hacia arriba, ya que había visto una hoja caer, dejando dos grandes agujeros en el árbol, Tarzán se había movido de tal forma que los disparos le pasaron por entre las piernas y por el espacio entre su brazo derecho y su brazo izquierdo.**

-tuviste mucha suerte Tarzán-dijo Jane acariciando el cabello del hombre mono.

**-señor Clayton, ya basta, ¿qué tal si es un gorila?-pregunto la mujer en voz baja.**

**-no es un gorila-dijo calmadamente el hombre.**

-o al menos no uno original-dijo Jane abrazando a su esposo.

**-tal vez debamos continuar-sugirió el hombre después de ver hacia arriba unos momentos.**

**-así lo creo-acordó el segundo hombre-ahora debemos ir hacia el oeste, seguiremos al garoderma avolati-dijo comenzando a caminar.**

**-excelente-dijo el primer hombre comenzando a seguir al otro.**

**La mujer miro un momento hacia arriba antes de comenzar a caminar, pero entonces le cayó una fruta en la cabeza.**

-es por esta parte cuando te conocí, ¿verdad Jane?-dijo Tarzán a la mujer a su lado.

-si Tarzán-respondió Jane.

**Entonces noto a un pequeño babuino bajar del árbol al lado suyo, e ir a recoger la fruta para comerla.**

**-¿tu eres el causo tanto alboroto?-pregunto al ver al babuino mientras este le daba un gran mordisco a la fruta-oigan encontré algo-pero estaba tan emocionada que olvido levantar la voz.**

-por eso no me escucharon-dijo Jane al darse cuenta de eso con la cara roja por las risas que estaba recibiendo, pero murieron rápidamente por la mirada que eles estaba dando Tarzán.

**-aguarda, quédate quieto-le dijo al monito mientras abría algo rectangular.**

-¿Por qué todo se habla como si no se supiera lo que es?-pregunto Susan.

-por que, al ser criado por gorilas yo no sabía lo que eran esas cosas y los libros parecen ser desde mi punto de vista-respondió Tarzán aclarando las dudas de la mayoría.

**-ay por dios-dijo mientras que con un pequeño palo hacia movimientos dentro del objeto rectangular-tal vez no seas un gorila-dijo mientras Tarzán estaba en el árbol por encima de ella viendo lo que hacía-pero eres una lindura-dijo entonces noto que la fruta estaba en el suelo y el babuino había desaparecido.**

**Entonces sintió un peso en su espalda, era el babuino que de alguna forma se había subido a su espalda y miraba por encima de su hombro.**

**-listo, ¿qué dices?-le pregunto al monito mostrándole el dibujo de él comiendo la fruta.**

-claro, pídele su opinión a un babuino-dijo Tarzán con burla ganando varios golpes en la cabeza de parte de todas sus esposas/novias.

**El babuino hizo un gesto afirmativo antes de quitarle el objeto a la mujer y saltar por encima de ella para empezar a correr por el bosque.**

-eso fue muy malo de su parte-dijo Jane recordando es experiencia.

**Y mientras corría con el objeto, se le salían pequeñas hojas blancas o con extraños diseños mientras la mujer perseguía al pequeño animal.**

**-vaya esto si que esta de lujo-dijo la mujer, mientras Tarzán bajaba en una liana y tomaba una de las hojas para volver a subir y ver el extraño diseño-vengo a estudiar gorilas y me roba mi libro de dibujos un babuino-decía la mujer mientras recogía las hojas en el suelo sin ver al hombre mono.**

**El monito se detuvo en una raíz y comenzó a lanzar las hojas una por una mientras se reía, pero se quedo con la última que era el dibujo de si mismo.**

-claro, si le gusto mucho-dijo Tarzán.

-al final igual se lo quedo-dijo Jane mirando acusadoramente a Tarzán.

**-dame eso-dijo Jane, pero el mono solo le hizo un gesto con la mano antes de abrazar el dibujo-por favor, ya es suficiente, quiero ese papel a la cuenta de 3, 1…2…ah mira bananas-dijo apuntando a la espalda del babuino quien miro, lo que le dio la oportunidad a la mujer de quitarle la hoja.**

-inteligencia femenina-dijo Jane mientras abrazaba a Tarzán.

**-es increíble que hayas caído con esa-dijo mientras se guardaba la hoja entre las telas y el bebe hacía movimientos con sus manos para que se lo devolviera antes de ponerse a llorar-no, no, no, no me vengas con lágrimas de cocodrilo, ¿tus padres que van a decir?-pero entonces escucho un gruñido a su espalda y se dio vuelta inmediatamente soltando sus hojas.**

**Ahí en las ramas había cientos de babuinos adultos furiosos.**

Tarzán estaba abrazando fuertemente a Jane pensando en lo que le hubiera pasado de no haber llegado a tiempo.

**-oh, le dije que se enfadarían, téngale paciencia, los niños son así-decía mientras retrocedía pero se tropezó con una raíz y fue cuando los babuinos atacaron.**

**La mujer se levanto rápidamente y comenzó a correr lejos de los babuinos, quienes la perseguían a gran velocidad, entonces Tarzán decidió que era hora de actuar, así que saltó de la rama en la que estaba y tomo una liana para columpiarse tras la mujer.**

**La mujer iba corriendo lo más rápido que podía, pero se preocupo al ver una gran grieta en su camino que no podía saltar con las botas que estaba usando.**

-la ropa no lo soluciona todo-dijo Tarzán ganándose malas miradas de todas las mujeres presentes.

**Pero sabía que no podía detenerse, por lo que salto con los ojos cerrados esperando tocar el suelo, pero no volvió a tocarlo, y cuando abrió los ojos noto que estaba flotando.**

**-estoy volando, ¿Qué rayos…?-entonces miro hacia arriba y gritó al ver a un hombre con un taparrabo columpiándose en una liana con una mano y sujetándole por la parte de atrás de la tela que tenía puesta.**

-incluso en la jungla no puedes liberarte de tu necesidad de ayudar a otros-dijo Susan con burla.

**Pero se preocupaba más por un babuino que le estaba mordiendo una bota.**

**-quítate, quítate-decía mientras lo golpeaba con un palo-quítate-con un golpe final el babuino se soltó llevándose su bota, mientras ella gritaba al ser llevada por el hombre a un árbol donde el aterrizo de pie y ella aterrizó en sus brazos.**

-que caballeroso de tu parte Tarzán-dijo Kala a su hijo quien sonrío antes de esconder su rostro en el cabello de Jane.

**-suéltame, suéltame, suéltame-dijo bajándose de los brazos del hombre antes notar a un grupo de babuinos ir hacia ellos-no me sueltes-dijo mientras se subía a la espalda del hombre.**

-claro, deja que el hombre haga todo el trabajo-dijo Tarzán antes de ser golpeado por la mujer.

**Entonces Tarzán saltó de la rama para aterrizar en otra y comenzar a deslizarse por ella con la ujer en su espalda, quien estaba con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tarzán.**

**Fueron por varias ramas, que hacían que Tarzán tuviera que mover rápidamente sus pies, pero de repente apareció otro grupo de babuinos al frente de ellos, entonces la mujer en la espalda de Tarzán extendió el palo y de un extremo salió una tela en forma de círculo.**

-eso era una sombrilla Tarzán-dijo Jane para aclararle la idea al hombre mono.

**Todos los babuinos rebotaron en la tela haciéndolos caer de la rama, entonces la mujer volvió a guardar la tela riendo nerviosamente, pero no se había dado cuenta de que quedaba un último babuino que saltó y se agarró de su rostro.**

Muchos se habrían reído si es que no fuera por que la mirada que tenía Tarzán era una que daba mucho miedo.

**Tarzán saltó a una liana pero la mujer se quedo colgando con una pierna alrededor del cuello de Tarzán y con la otra le pateó el rostro por accidente.**

**La mujer logró quitarse al babuino, pero el palo que tenía, al tener uno de los extremos doblados, se enganchó en una liana gritando por ayuda, soltándose de Tarzán, quien suspiro cuando vio a los babuinos ir por la liana hacia la mujer.**

-sálvala inmediatamente-dijo Kala severamente a su hijo, quien no tuvo ganas de decirle que eso paso hace tiempo.

**Entonces la liana se soltó y la mujer junto con los babuinos a su alrededor cayeron, pero Tarzán usando su pie agarró el pie de la mujer y los babuinos quedaron colgando uno con otro y el primero colgaba del palo.**

**Entonces los babuinos chocaron con una rama y la mujer se soltó del palo, se columpiaron entonces Tarzán la soltó haciendo que se elevara mientras el caía en un tronco con un pie a cada lado del tronco hueco, pero cuando atrapó a la mujer, además de que el tronco estaba débil, el peso de los dos hizo que el tronco se resquebrajara y Tarzán abriera las piernas dolorosamente.**

Muchos hombres inconscientemente se cruzaron de piernas mientras hacían gestos de dolor.

-en serio lo siento Tarzán-dijo Jane mirando al suelo antes de que la mano de Tarzán le levantara el rostro.

-pasaría por eso otra vez, solo para conocerte-dijo mirándola a los ojos antes de besarla un momento para calmarla, lo que funcionó muy bien antes de que Jane se diera cuenta de las miradas burlonas que estaba recibiendo y escondió su rostro en el pecho de Tarzán.

**Pero no tenía tiempo para preocuparse del dolor, ya que los babuinos los estaban rodeando, así que salto y se metió por el agujero del tronco donde se deslizó, pero al ser viejo cuando llegó a la mitad el tronco se rompió haciéndolos caer a ellos y a los babuinos.**

**Entonces con su mano libre y con sus pies se agarró a tres lianas para detener la caída, el problema era que al estar a una velocidad elevada la fricción de las lianas le estaban que mando las manos.**

Jane, estando más calmada, le acarició las manos a su esposo con cariño.

**Al detenerse las lianas hicieron que se elevaran hasta una rama donde Tarzán deposito a la mujer, pero entonces notaron al tronco que caía, así que bajaron unas ramas y Tarzán se puso de forma protectora frente a la mujer, con ella de espaldas al tronco y pegada a el.**

**Mientras el tronco viejo y roto iba cayendo y rompía la rama en la que estaban parados justo a unos centímetros de los pies de Tarzán, y los babuinos cayeron un momento después.**

**Tarzán y la mujer miraron abajo antes de prestar atención a un babuino que bajaba con el palo de la mujer y la tela extendida, además de que tenía al bebe en la cabeza y les estaba hablando.**

**Tarzán habló un momento con el babuino frente a la extraña mirada de la mujer antes de volverse a ella, tomar el dibujo que tenía en la tela alrededor de su cintura, verlo un momento y dárselo al babuino, quien se lo dio al bebe, el cual abrazó el dibujo.**

-al menos ya paso lo peor-dijo aliviada Kala viendo a su hijo abrazar a Jane.

**Cuando se dio vuelta noto que la mujer ya no estaba donde debería estar, ella se había movido por el borde de un poco de tronco sobresaliente cuando Tarzán no estaba prestando atención, y ahora estaba intentando pasar a otro árbol y encontrar una forma de bajar.**

**-estoy en un árbol con un hombre que les habla a los monos-se dijo a si misma, entonces paso sus piernas para apoyarlas en la rama del otro árbol mientras que con sus manos se apoyaba en el que estaba e intentaba pasar-ok, 1, 2, 3-e hizo un empujón para intentar caer hacia atrás, pero no fue suficiente fuerza, por lo que quedo en la misma posición.**

**-esto no puede empeorar-se dijo a si misma.**

-nunca digas eso en voz alta-dijo Tarzán con seriedad, haciendo a Jane asentir.

**Justo en ese momento comenzó a llover empapándola completamente.**

**-pues parece que si-dijo cerrando los ojos y volteando su cabeza hacia abajo, y cuando los volvió a abrir vio al hombre, eso la asusto como para elevarse y empezar a hacer equilibrio en la rama hasta que el hombre subió por el tronco hasta estar frente a ella y la empujó con sus dedos en la frente haciéndola caer debajo de las hojas, tapándola de la lluvia.**

-muy amable Tarzán, así me gusta-dijo Kala mientras el padre de Jane asentía agradecido.

**-apártate-le dijo al hombre-no, no, no te me acerques, no te, no te, por favor no-dijo finalmente empujándolo con el pie sin bota-¿pero que haces?-preguntó cuando lo vio comenzar a jugar con sus dedos haciéndola reír suavemente-no, ya basta, me dan cosquillas-dijo.**

-¿sabes?, cuando dijiste eso no lo entendía-dijo Tarzán a su esposa antes de que una sonrisa maliciosa se extendiera por su rostro-pero ahora…-no terminó la oración ya que fue golpeado en la cabeza, como por millonésima vez.

-eso te pasa por molestar a Jane-dijo Kala a su hijo, mucho a la diversión de todos los presentes.

**-suéltame, suéltame, suéltame-finalmente dijo dándole una patada en la boca al hombre, ya que este le intentó levantar la tela desde abajo.**

-yo fui criado por gorila, no sabía que estaba mal-dijo Tarzán antes de que cualquier mujer fuera a golpearlo, cosa que funcionó, pero Tarzán no bajaría los brazos por un buen tiempo.

-oye, tengo hambre-dijo Terk a su amigo asustado-¿vamos a buscar comida?-le pregunto.

-claro-dijo antes de volverse a todos-hagamos una pausa y nosotros traeremos comida-dijo antes de salir.

20 minutos después él y Terk volvieron con varias hojas llenas de frutas y otras llenas de termitas.

Los humanos se fueron a comer fruta, los animales carnívoros se fueron a cazar y los gorilas junto a Tarzán comieron las termitas, mucho al asco de los humanos, pero recordaron que actuaba como gorila.

Cuando terminaron de comer y los animales carnívoros volvieron, reanudaron la lectura.

**-escúchame bien, aléjate de mí-dijo la mujer envolviendo sus piernas con un brazo y apuntando a Tarzán con el otro-se un buen hombre salvaje, quieto, te lo advierto, mi padre no te tratara con…-pero entonces noto que el hombre estaba muy cerca de ella-no, no te, no te acerques-dijo estando cada vez más nerviosa, ya que el hombre le estaba agarrando el rostro suavemente-eres un atrevi…-quería darle una bofetada pero el fue más rápido y la sujetó por la muñeca.**

**Se le quedo mirando la mano antes de notar que un agujero era de diferente color que el resto, así que tomando desde ese agujero tiro de él, sacando una tela de la mano de la mujer revelando una mano parecida a la suya, entonces puso su palma junto a la suya mostrándole que sus manos eran casi del mismo tamaño.**

-¿hablas de cuando hiciste así?-pregunto Jane haciendo lo mismo que en el libro, Tarzán solo se limitó a asentir.

**Luego se fue acercando a la mujer lentamente para evitar ser golpeado de nuevo y puso su oído en su pecho para escuchar el corazón de la mujer y después tomo suavemente la cabeza de la mujer para que escuchara su propio corazón, pero se aparto rápidamente.**

**-muchas gracias, es un hermoso palpitar-dijo con calma para evitar provocar al hombre que le hablaba a los monos-muy lindo-dijo y comenzó a intentar secar su cabello.**

**-muy lindo-dijo Tarzán con un poco de esfuerzo a la mujer.**

**-gracias, aún que no puedo peinarme bien con tanta humedad-se interrumpió cuando la realización le llegó al cerebro, el hombre acababa de hablar-¿qué? ¿Tu hablas?-pregunto asombrada.**

-no, solo formo palabras que salen de mi boca en cualquier orden-dijo Tarzán sarcásticamente haciendo que Jane pusiera los ojos en blanco.

**-todo este tiempo pensé que eras un bruto salvaje o algo así-dijo tímidamente-¿por qué no me lo dijiste?, así te habría preguntado cosas-fue interrumpida por el hombre con taparrabo, quien le puso la mano en sus labios para callarla.**

**-Tarzán-dijo tocándose el pecho con las dos manos, provocando que la mujer lo mirara de forma extraña-Tarzán-dijo más calmadamente.**

**-¿Tarzán?-pregunto la mujer emocionando al hombre, antes de darse cuenta que estaba diciendo su nombre-a ya se-**

**-a ya se-dijo el hombre-Tarzán-dijo tocando su pecho-a ya se-dijo tomando de los hombros a la mujer.**

Muchos se reían de que Tarzán creyera que alguien pudiera llamarse "a ya se".

**-no, no, no, no-dijo la mujer con rapidez, entonces se aclaro la garganta-soy Jane-dijo entonces hizo un ademán de la mano a Tarzán.**

**-no, no, no, no-dijo Tarzán antes de aclararse la garganta-soy Jane-dijo antes de hacer un ademán hacia la mujer.**

-jajaja, no puedo creer que te hayas llamado a ti mismo Jane-dijo Neville entre sus risas junto con los demás.

**-no, no, Jane-dijo Jane tocando su pecho-Tarzán-dijo tocando el pecho de Tarzán-Jane-y otra vez volvió a colocar su mano en su pecho.**

**-Jane-dijo Tarzán tocando suavemente su rostro.**

**-exacto-dijo Jane en voz baja antes de que se escuchara un disparo-Clayton-grito, entonces Tarzán se levantó y se colgó de una liana en el borde de la rama y miraba hacia la dirección del sonido.**

**-Clayton-dijo Tarzán después de escuchar otra vez el ruido.**

**-extraordinario-dijo Jane en voz baja mirando a Tarzán mientras se levantaba de la rama-mmm, por favor, ¿me puedes llevar a mi campamento?-pregunto al hombre quien hizo el mismo ruido que el del disparo-si, Clayton, maravilloso-entonces vio a Tarzán pararse a su lado mientras sostenía una liana-podríamos ir caminandoooooooo-gritó mientras Tarzán la arrastraba con el.**

**-caminandoooooooo-grito Tarzán, pensando que ese era su sonido, aunque personalmente le gustaba más el suyo propio.**

-si, claro, mi sonido es un grito de terror-dijo Jane con sarcasmo mientras que Tarzán solo le sonreía tímidamente.

**Cerca del campamento se encontraban Tantor, Terk y sus varios gorilas buscando a Tarzán.**

**-¡Tarzán!-grito Tantor junto a Terk y sus amigos.**

**-espero que lo encontremos antes que Kerchak-dijo uno de los amigos de Terk-tal vez se perdió o encontró algo más interesante-**

**-¿estas loco? ¿Qué puede ser más interesante que nosotros?-pregunto Terk saliendo de los árboles y quedarse congelada junto a sus amigos.**

**-oigan, ¿qué están viendo todos?-pregunto Tantor sacando su cabeza de los árboles y ver hacia delante.**

**Vio varias cosas que lo hicieron gritar.**

-el campamento-dijo Jane haciendo asentir a Terk y sus amigos.

**-que horror, es horrible escóndame-dijo Tantor mientras se echaba al suelo y se tapaba la cabeza con sus patas delanteras.**

**-amigo, contrólate, me estás avergonzando-dijo Terk sacando a Tantor de su estado de pánico-estas cosas no están vivas-dijo entrando al lugar.**

**-ya sabía-dijo Tantor mientras los demás gorilas se reían de él.**

**-¿Qué clase de bestia primitiva es responsable de este desastre?-pregunto Terk mientras veía varios objetos.**

Otra vez se encontraban flotando, esta vez estaban mirando el campamento y Terk junto a sus amigos y Tantor habían desaparecido.

**En realidad esta canción no tiene letra, ah bueno.**

watch?v=IIpd9zHHuq0

**Justo en ese momento llegaron Tarzán y Jane.**

-creo que sería recomendable descansar por esta noche-dijo el profesor Dumbledore a todos.

Justo cuando dijo eso una gran mansión de tres pisos apareció a un lado del valle, a la cual varios fueron apresuradamente.

-gracias por la oferta profesor, pero Jane, el profesor Porter y yo tenemos nuestra propia casa, así que adiós-dijo Tarzán mientras que con un brazo envolvía la cintura de la mujer, entonces salto y se fue columpiando a los árboles.

Suspirando, el profesor se subió a Tantor y se dirigieron en la misma dirección que la pareja.

Nadie los vería hasta la mañana siguiente, por lo que todos se fueron a dormir, ansiosos por saber lo que pasaría en el libro.

**Hgfdjhbdfajhbfdajhadfjdfajdfasjadfsjadsfjdjjjsadjfasdjdfsajhdfjdfsjdjdjjsjfsdjhsfdsdfjsdfj.**

**Eso es todo por ahora, seguiré en otro momento cuando sepa sus opiniones.**

**Comenten y espero que les este gustando, por que a mi ciertamente me gusta.**

**Gracias por leer y hasta pronto.**


End file.
